1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a light and a process of manufacturing a light and, more particularly, to manufacturing a light in a more automated fashion that results in reduced costs and/or a light having improved construction that results in reduced use of materials, improved cooling and the like.
2. Related Art
Some alternatives to incandescent lighting are becoming more and more popular due to their increased light output at a reduced energy cost. For example florescent lighting has become popular, however florescent lights are typically expensive to manufacture and also include in their structure dangerous chemicals such as mercury. This makes the choice of florescent bulbs less attractive, but nevertheless they have gained popularity due to their low energy use compared to a standard incandescent bulb and the lack of a low-cost alternative.
Gaining popularity are other light generating types such as light emitting diodes (LED). However to date no effective and efficient way of manufacturing has made these other types of light attractive to the general public. For example, typically LED light bulbs require large and expensive cooling arrangements and a complex structure to attach the LED light bulbs to the cooling arrangements as shown in, for example, the three prior art devices shown in FIG. 16. These arrangements typically may include thermal grease, mechanical fasteners such as screws, heavy heat sinks, cooling fins, complex wiring, metal PCBs, and the like. Such arrangements increase the cost of manufacturing including increases in labor to manufacture the LED light bulbs and also increases in the material costs involved with manufacturing the LED light bulbs with the use such as heat sinks, mechanical fasteners, or the like.
Because LED light bulbs provide an increased amount of light at a very low energy usage and do not contain any dangerous chemicals that would be harsh to the environment, there is a need for a process for manufacturing a LED light that provides the necessary cooling without the great materials costs, that is easily manufactured in an automated fashion, and so on.